Being Marked A New Generation
by Annie.Bananaiie
Summary: My House of Night fanfic... I was posting on another account but forgot my e-mail and password but im posting it here now so umm yeah... I suck at summaries so just read inside :


I woke up in my room because of my stupid alarm clock I looked at my clock and it was seven am. I have an hour and a half to get ready and then get to school. I hop out of bed and run to the bathroom. It is like a morning routine for me every day I wake up at seven am, run to the washroom have a fifteen minute shower,get out and run back to my room, run in to my walk-in closet and get my undergarments, my regular outfit which today is a navy blue v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans and my favourite pair of black converse, which by then it is seven thirty am. So I have exactly an hour before I have to be at school. So I run back to the washroom blow dry my waist long auburn hair and straighten it. Then I apply my eyeliner and mascara around my big bright blue eyes and then add my light red lipstick and I am almost done and ready for school. By the it is eight am so I have a fifteen minutes before I have to catch my bus so I run downstairs pop two strawberry pop-tarts in the toaster. So I run to the front door toss on my blue cotton jacket and black mitts seeing that it is winter then I run back to the kitchen grab my pop-tarts. Grab my backpack, run out the front door and get to the bus stop just in time to get to my bus. By then it is eight twenty-five am and I make to school just in time for homeroom.

It was second period I asked my teacher if I could go to the washroom and she said yes. So I grabbed a hall pass and left to the washroom. On my way back to my classroom there was a guy standing at the end of the hall and he was walking towards me. "Hello, are you lost?" I asked the guy at the end of the hall. He came closer and asked me, " Are you Isabelle?" I was a little confused in til he continued, "because, I have a message for you".I replied, "And what is this message you have for me?". "Well actually it is a message from my goddess and now yours". He placed his hand on my forehead before I could say anything,

"_Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night"_

.I then fell to the ground as a great amount of pain seeped through the skin on my forehead that is when the bell decided it was time for next class. Everyone came out of the classroom and instantly saw me and just stood there.

"oh my gawd, what a freak"

"She was marked"

"Now she's just another one of those freaky vampires"

Then all I heard was feet running against the floor. That was the last thing I heard before the pain and darkness consumed me.

When I came back to consciousness I kept my eyes shut because I heard people talking. "Who should be her mentor? Because there is all of us, but which one will should be her mentor." I heard a female voice. I was so confused , I had no idea what they were talking about, and I didn't know where I was. "Well perhaps we should wait and see if she has a talent for anything then we will decide who should be her mentor based on her talent, because all of us fledgling or vampyre have a talent." The Male voice that sound so sweet practically hypnotized me to open my eyes and I was surprised to see I was in an infirmary type room. There standing right in front of me were two very attractive people who didn't look that much older than me were bickering so I cleared my throat.

The female turned to me and said, "Hello Isabelle and welcome to the Tulsa House of Night I am Zoey Redbird and this is Erik Night.", Zoey said to me then continued, "I am the High Priestess of our Goddess Nyx and Erik her is our poetry professor." I stared at her marks then replied, "ummmmm I am a little worried because like I am really far from home and I kinda know how this works but where am I gonna sleep? Will I have to share a room? Oh my gawd do you have a mirror so I can see my mark?" I got out in one giant Breath. I was panicking like crazy. "Stop worrying Isabelle, Oh I almost forgot if you want, one of the rules we have here is that if you want to change your name you are aloud. Here is a mirror." she said while grabbing a pocket mirror out of her purse that I didn't even know was hanging at her side.

I looked into the mirror and saw my dark auburn hair was still straight, my lips still light red and there was a dark sapphire crescent on my forehead right were the man put his hand it completely contrasted with my skin tone making it pop out even more with my skin tone. I looked so beautiful it felt like my jaw hit the floor. I then smiled and started crying, "I look...beautiful. I know what I want to change my name to!". "What would that be?" Erik said while smirking then I realized he was staring at me this whole time and the heat instantly started rising to my cheeks. "I am going to change my name to Wynter seeing that it is the first day of winter today." Erik smiled at me and both Zoey and Erik said simultaneous with each other, "That is beautiful". "Thank You." Was all I could imagine get out.

I actually looked at Erik for the first time and he had long-ish black hair that came down to his eyes but just out of the way enough to see his filled in sapphire crescent moon on his forehead just above his blue eyes that remind me of the ocean itself,then I looked a little bit down and saw he had the most perfect nose and right below his nose were his lips they looked so kissable. Then I realized Zoey was talking but I could tell Erik was checking me out right back. I smirked and started listening to Zoey, "So here is you fledgling handbook, and I will go find you a room that has a roommate already moved in and someone to show you to that room I will let you settle in but then we have to test you to see what your talent is and that can take a couple days." With that she left to go find me a room and a roommate.

I turned to Erik and he was still staring at me and checking me out as if he was trying to memorize ever inch of me, "So, Are you gonna stand there all day and night checking me out or are you gonna tell me where my shoes are so I can put them on get to my dorm and get some sleep?" He paused for a second as if think about his answer the spoke, "Well both sound good but I think I should get you your shoes so like you said you can get to your dorm and get some sleep so I will be right back." Was Erik a vampyre professor flirting with me? Erik and Zoey came back five minutes later with my converse. "Okay so Wynter there are no rooms with another person which would've been your roommate, so instead I will have Erik show you to your room,if that is okay with him because I have to get ready for the full moon ritual tomorrow."As soon as she asked him to show me to my room he smiled. You could tell he was waiting for her to finish just to say, "Yes,well of course I would after all you and the circle have lots of work to do before the ritual tomorrow." I wonder if she caught that me and Erik were flirting right in front of her.

"So Erik will you take Wynter to her room?" Erik replied, " Yeah I'll take her to her room." I finished tying my shoes. "Come on Wynter, follow me." He said with a wink. I can't believe Zoey didn't see or say anything. When we got to what he called the girls dorm he told me to go ahead. So I walked in front made sure to sway my hips, went up the stairs to the third floor and waited at the top of the stairs for Erik. He then walked in front of me and lead me to my room opened the door and said, "Your home, you can pick whatever bed you want, both dressers have the mandatory clothing for class, all of your clothes you will need till next year oh and I will see you tomorrow for you testing to see what you talent is." He said all this while just staring at me. " Why do you keep staring at me like that when you talk to me?" I said to him. "I can't help it your just so beautiful." He spoke to me with so much passion in his his voice as he took a step closer to me and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. I felt the heat return to my cheeks and realized I started blushing again. With that he leaned into me and our lips almost met when he pulled away and said, "See you tomorrow beautiful." He left and didn't look back.

I looked around and realized that all my stuff from home was in bags and boxes on one of the beds the one that was closer to the wall. So I opened my boxes and started to unpack. I took my sheets,pillows and blankets out of one of my bags and set up my bed. So I picked out my baby blue set of pillow cases and sheets, then I put the sheets on my bed and the pillow cases on the pillows. Then I realized the took everything from my room everything right down to my posters and all of my books. So seeing that I wasn't quite tired I set up all of my belongings.

I had one box left I opened it and saw all of my electronics. They were all there my Ipod touch, laptop, cell phone,chargers, camera, and batteries for my camera I was so happy. So I unpacked my electronics and grabbed my laptop. Turned it on and couldn't believe that they actually had wi-fi so I went to facebook and posted my final status ' Was marked today and will miss you all maybe one day we can be friends again' and after I posted that I deleted my facebook. I then turned off my laptop grabbed my Ipod cranked it up and fell asleep.


End file.
